<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wreck Me by fangirlattack18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172867">Wreck Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlattack18/pseuds/fangirlattack18'>fangirlattack18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, wrEcK ME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlattack18/pseuds/fangirlattack18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How was it possible for someone to look like and angel one second and such a sex beast the next? But oh god how Louis loved it when Harry was in beast mode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wreck Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:55 am</p><p>Louis’ alarm goes off. He grabs it half asleep and throws it off the nightstand. Eyes still closed he’s reaching to the other side of the bed. Harry’s fast asleep next to him. Good. Louis’ needs a break from conscious Harry.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he love’s Harry as much as humanly possible, but his body is still aching. He can feel every single muscle in his legs and his bum is so sore, he’s pretty sure sitting is not an option for the next couple of hours. Harry was not a gentle lover yesterday. They where fighting about nothing in particular or at least Louis can’t remember how it started. Somehow the whole thing turned into Harry chasing him around the house and Louis teasing Harry by undressing while hiding and leaving his clothes around the house. </p><p>After an hour (it felt like five) of screaming and chasing and teasing and hiding, they where so turned on that they didn’t even make it to the next room. So they had sex in the hall and then on the stairs, because Louis was walking in front of Harry and he decided that taking the remaining 10 steps to their bedroom would take up too much time and he had to fuck him right there. And he did. It was really hot, fucking right next to the window. Louis is pretty sure that’s when he banged his elbow. </p><p> They had sex again in the bedroom and Harry fucked him in so many positions that Louis may have pulled a muscle...or two.</p><p>How was it possible for someone to look like and angel one second and such a sex beast the next? But, oh god, how Louis loved it when Harry was in beast mode. He knew that Harry hated even just the possibility of hurting him, that’s why it almost never happened. But he also knew that it was a huge turn on for Louis, so he did it anyway. After staring at Harry for a while Louis decided that Harry would still be pretty in a couple of hours, so he just closed his eyes. </p><p>7:05 am</p><p>Louis feels something soft and heavy on his chest. Probably the cat, he thinks and opens his eyes to get rid of it. He’s not ready to wake up again. It’s not the cat, but his boyfriend staring at him with an innocent face. How the hell is he awake already, didn’t they just finish a couple of hours ago? Harry is such a deep sleeper as well. Harry’s hand comb’s through his hair. “Good morning, babe.” He says with an angelic smile. Louis loves his face so much. And his mouth. Aaahhh those lips… and honestly his entire being. “You ok?” Louis nods, takes the hand that is not in his hair and kisses the back of it, then the inside. “I love you, Haz.” His boyfriends smile gets wider and he kisses him.</p><p>They make out for a while and just enjoy each others company until the sun has risen and Louis decides he needs coffee now. Harry tries to keep him pinned to the mattress, but Louis argument of them both needing a shower and food and water and most importantly coffee is stronger, so he lets him get out of bed, stumbling a little because his legs are still weak. It really was a rough night. He has not even reached the door, when Harry is behind him and swoops him up bridal style. “I can walk!” Louis giggels. “Is that so…?!” Harry asks while walking into the bathroom. “That’s a problem. It seems I haven’t done my job right!” he says with a very dark daring voice and Louis can feel goosebumps spreading all over his body. It’s going straight to his dick. He puts him down in the shower and by the look on his face, Louis can tell that breakfast is not going to happen any time soon. </p><p>After making out some more and Harry palming Louis through his boxers, his mouth starts wandering down Louis body. He stops at the crook of his neck and then right above his collar bone. Louis is pretty sure he has a big ass love bite there, Harry just licked it once and it started stinging real bad… and yes there it is. Harry is licking and scratching it with his teeth. Louis is pretty sure that he’s not going to get rid of it and now he can’t wear anything that shows his color bones, because people will think he’s getting abused. He thinks that it’s kinda true, but without the part where he hates it. He actually loves it, and it’s not even real pain, he loves it when Harry is so dominant and just uses Louis body as if it was his to take. It is, Louis thinks and how much he wants Harry to fuck him again. Even if it’s going to burn like hell. </p><p>But Harrys not quiet there yet. Sucking Louis right nipple and twisting the other one with his hand. Louis dick is really loving it, but he wants to be touched, needs more attention. And even if he knows Harry is not going to let him, he tries to touch himself, because where is the fun in just obeying. As expected, Harry catches his hand mid way and looks up at Louis with a devilish grin. “Oh you really shouldn’t have done that, sweetheart.” he says. Louis tries to look as innocent as possible. “What are you going to do with me now?” Louis asks with an airy voice. Harry just bites his lip and crowds him to the wall of the shower. He licks over Louis lips and kisses him, all teeth and tongue.</p><p>He's moaning into Louis mouth and Louis can feel it deep in his stomach. That sound makes him so hard. He scratches Harrys back and Harry throws his head back. Louis, knowing exactly what that does to both of them, pulls Harrys hair. And he never wants Harry to stop moaning like that. They are rocking against each other, until Harry remembers what he wanted to do to Louis, so he grabs Louis waist and turns him around. He starts kissing his back, takes the boxers off and goes down licking a big stripe down his spine until he's just above Louis hole. ''Don't stop!'' Louis half moans half screeches. He tries to touch his cock again and now Harry is just done with that. He gets up and gets the belt from his bathrobe. Louis is a little confused on where he went, looks over his shoulder and ''What are you... oh.''</p><p>The devilish grin is back on his face. ''You practically asked for it, babe.'' He says and kisses Louis again after biting Louis lip and licking over it. His hands are sliding down Louis arms until they reach his wrists. He slowly pushes them together and ties him up. Then he pushes them over his head and ties the belt to the shower head rail.</p><p> They stare at each other in play fighting mode, but Louis knows that he lost (well not really, but you know...). He gives up and leans against the wall. ''So, now that you got me, can't touch you or myself, are you just going to leave me standing here or are you actually going to fuck me, Styles.'' Harry grabs his waist and turns him around again, presses him to the wall and gets as close to his ear as he can. ''Maybe, but first I'm going to make you beg me to cum and scream my name.'' He says slowly and Louis skin starts prickling. Harry licks another stipe down his spine, but not stopping this time. He licks over Louis hole.</p><p> Louis moans into his arm and looks down over his shoulder, but Harry starts biting his ass cheek and he can't keep his eyes open any longer. Harry sucks and bites until there's a big love bite and Louis just wants to move. Rubbing his dick against the cold shower tiles is not very helpful. Harry just moves over to the other cheek. ''Harry please...'' He begs. And he can feel Harry smile. He also can feel Harrys hand moving down from his hip and his thump circling his hole and he throws his head back. Finally. He grunts and pushes into Harrys hand.</p><p> Harrys other hand is on his back, pushing him to the wall again. ''No.'' He growls. And Louis knows that if he wants to be touched, he needs to obey now. He's also way to desperate to be sassy. He spreads his legs a little and tries to relax his muscles. ''Good boy.'' Harry says and licks over Louis hole again. He circles it a few times, before pushing his tongue inside and moving a little. All Louis can do is moan loud. Harry pushes the tip of his tongue in and out a couple of times before going deeper. The hand on Louis thigh is moving up and the one on his back is moving down and Louis knows what's coming. It's not fast enough though. He needs Harry to stop teasing. ''Harry, fuck, please. I need your hands...Harry please.'' </p><p> He tries not to move his ass back into Harrys face, but it's really hard. Harrys fingers are on his hole. He pushes his thump in and moves. Bites Louis cheek again and pushes in further. It burns, but he loves it. ''Yeeeaahh...uuugh'' Louis let's go. He pushes back and breaths heavy. Harry removes his thumb and pushes two fingers in all the way. He loves watching his boy going crazy for him. Louis screams his name and his legs are shaking. Harry pulls Louis back a little, so his dick has more space and he takes it in one hand. Jerking him of with on hand and fucking him with the other. Louis can barely hold himself up like that. Harry looses his rhythm, he's just too turned on. </p><p> ''Lou...Louis,Baby...Baby look at me.'' He looks down on Harry, almost hanging from the rail. Harry stops jerking him off and pushes in as deep as he can a couple of times and just slowly stokes the head of his dick. ''Come for me, baby.'' Louis comes so hard that he looses vision for a few seconds. Harry pushes in a couple more times until Louis is done and stands up. His boy looks so fucked out that Harry gets even harder. He unties Louis and turns the shower on. Louis puts both arms around Harrys neck ans kisses his boyfriend, pressing agains him. ''Want me to suck you off?'' Harrys hands move down his body. ''No.'' He moans deep.</p><p> Louis' looks his boyfriend in the eyes and oh there's a spark. ''What...'' And then Harry lifts him up and Louis wraps his legs around him. He presses his boyfriend to the wall again and while they are making out, pushes in. Louis head moves to the crook of his boyfriend neck and Harry thrusts in, again and again. He moans loud and deep and starts breathing heavy. Seeing him so turned on makes feel so good that he's hard again. He moves faster and Louis scratches his back and with that he comes deep inside his boyfriend. He trusts a couple more times and moves back so that they're both unter the water. He pulls out and lets Louis down, but holds him up by his hips. '' Want me to suck you of now?'' Louis just nods and holds on to Harrys shoulders while he kneels down and takes Louis dick in his mouth. No teasing. He's moving quick and sucking on his head. Licking over his slit. Takes it in until he touches his throat and Louis comes. </p><p> Harry lets go of his boyfriend to see how he's doing and yes. He's not letting go of Harry and before his legs give out Harry takes him in his arms. With Harry holding Louis up, he washes their hair and then tuns of the water. Harry scoops him up again and carries him to their bed. ''Harry, what are you doing?'' he asks. ''What do you mean?'' He lays him down on the bed. ''The bed is wet now.'' His boyfriend grins. ''I know. But what's the point. Do you remember what we did yesterday. I'm going to change the sheets anyway. But first I need a few minutes to stare at you. You look gorgeous, so beautiful and fucked out.'' </p><p> He lies down next to his boyfriend and while Louis can't keep his eyes open for long he just looks at him and waits for him to wake up again. </p><p> 9:53 am </p><p> Harry is texting on his phone when he feels his boy waking up. Louis was laying on Harry's chest and is now pushing himself up. He tries to sit, but very quickly lies back down again. ''You know, Styles... Sometimes I just really hate you.'' Harry laughs loud and turns onto his side. combing through Louis hair. ''So I guess I did my job right this time.'' Fake annoyed Louis turns his head away from Harry and and just grumbles: ''Fuck off.'' A little too quiet for Harry to properly understand.</p><p> But Harry is not letting him get away with that. He tickles Louis until they're both breathless and he's lying on top of his boy. ''Soo... about breakfast...'' Louis says and Harry pushes himself up to look at him. ''I'm going to have to carry you, right?'' Louis nods happily. ''Everywhere. The whole day. Your own fault'' Harry smiles a little too bright for his liking. Louis frowns. ''But I guess that was your plan...'' He says slowly. Harry gets up and Louis jumps on his back. ''Taking care of you is always my plan.'' Louis loves that. And he really loves Harry. ''I love you, Harry Styles.'' He whispers in his boyfriends ear. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>